


A Night In Symkaria

by AlissaShawWrites



Series: How Sable Falls For A Spider [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, MJ is with Peter for now, Peter will fall for Sable, War, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Following the events of the Spiderman game and the previous story; MJ is in Symkaria and it doesn't take long for her to poke her nose where it shouldn't be. She's captured and made an example of; but thanks to her friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, a certain silver-haired woman is out to protect her.In other words; how MJ starts the wheels of Silver Sablinova falling for Peter Parker, rolling.





	A Night In Symkaria

There was an explosion somewhere close by. MJ could feel it, but the ringing in her ears blocked out any auditory confirmation of what she was feeling. The thought of possible hearing loss frightened her, but as she sat; bound to a chair in a holding cell trying desperately to pretend she was anywhere other than where countless innocent Symkarian people have met their demise, she welcomed anything that could block out the world around her. 

It was dark. It was cold. It was lonely. 

Her thoughts drifted to home. New York; where her apartment was, and her favourite coffee shop, and Mick’s amazing french fries that she liked to share with Peter. 

Peter. He was there too; most likely doing something stupid and dangerous. Not unlike herself; but for him; it was justified. A hero with enhanced senses and healing capabilities. With skills and strengths, most people could barely even dream about. He was meant to be off saving the world one life or death situation at a time. MJ was not. 

There was another rumble of an explosion; each one getting a little closer to her cell. The light seeping in from the crack under the door was getting brighter as walls crumbled behind it. Suddenly it was quiet and there were shadows lurking just outside the door. Not again, she prayed; knowing that the people standing there were most likely her week-long abusers back again.

Suddenly a semi-familiar voice spoke quietly but forcefully to the others. “This one is mine. Secure the other prisoners and then meet at the rendezvous point. Anyone not there in thirty minutes will be left behind.” 

“Yes ma’am,” the men agreed before running in separate directions. 

It didn't take long before the door to her cell was kicked in and the woman who matched the voice strutted in, guns raised and focused. 

MJ almost couldn't believe who was standing before her; shining in the sweet light of freedom. “S-Sable?” 

“We do not have much time. Stay still,” she growled, aiming the gun just to the right of MJs torso. The shot was fired before she had a chance to flinch. The chains keeping her bound to the chair fell loosely to her lap and then with a crash to the metal floor. “Can you walk?”

“Y-Yeah,” MJ stuttered, her voice shaking and fearful. She tried to stand only to collapse to the floor, blinded by burning pain that had numbed over days of being virtually motionless. It all came back at once; each injury no longer distinguishable from the rest; sending shooting pain all throughout her body.

Sable dropped her guns back into their holsters and heaved MJ off the ground so she could support her. She was heavy on her shoulder but some consciousness was always better than dead weight so Sable took what she could get. When they left the cell, the sunlight shocked MJ, forcing her to cover her eyes. Even through the smog and dark sky of an active war zone, it was still too much. 

The city was worse than MJ had imagined. In only a week it had fallen into apocalyptic disrepair; beating out the state of New York during the Devils Breath incident by a long shot. 

“We are winning,” Sable stated firmly as if to calm MJ down and keep her moving. 

It took several minutes to reach the rendezvous point that Sable had mentioned earlier. It wasn’t much; just a series of small camouflaged tents in a dense area of the forest; some even hanging between the branches of the trees, but it was a safe haven for MJ and the other survivors currently being rescued by the Sable agents. Water and small amounts of food were distributed to the newly freed prisoners. 

Sable herself; set off to do her work; barking out orders to her men. MJ just sat there listening to her speak in a language she didn’t understand while sipping the OSCORP brand emergency relief bottle of water. A spark of anger filtered through her upon seeing the familiar logo but she tried to push it out of her mind and focus on staying up straight.

There are gunshots rolling in the distance towards the prison they had just left. With her eyes now closed, MJ only hears the ringing of New York in her ears. So many nights of fear and panic only now registering with her. Not having Peter behind her for backup made her realize how reckless she had always been. 

“I am going on ahead,” Sable said roughly to the agent beside her before setting a firm hand down on MJ’s shoulder. “I will bring her with me.”

The man responded in his own language. She understood nothing except one name; ‘Spiderman.’

“Of course it is for him. He upheld his side of the bargain and I am not one to betray an ally. I will do as he has asked just as he did for me.”

The man nodded and said something more before continuing on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Perhaps it wasn’t. 

“Come along.” Sable helped her stand again and got her into the back of a van camouflaged just like the tents. They were alone in the back with the driver up front separated by a tinted window that was currently closed.

“Where are we going?”

“We are going to a nearby airfield. There you and I will be flown back to the United States.” 

“We will? You’re coming with me?” 

“Yes.”

MJ nodded. “Thank you.” 

“You should thank your friend the Spiderman. He is the one who kept you on my radar. That was the deal.”

“What deal?”

Sable didn’t answer right away. Instead; she focused her attention on the many wounds and obvious signs of malnutrition MJ was presenting. More rations were shoved into her hands. “Eat while I clean your wounds. You need to start building your strength up again.” 

“Thanks, but you didn’t answer my question.” 

“We talked after we took down Hammerhead. Struck a deal. He works for me and feeds me information about the weekly state of New York. Makes sure relief packages aren’t attacked and any equipment I’ve left there is in good hands. In return, I pay him a livable wage and keep my eye on you. And allow him to use my equipment as he sees fit. So far he has only attempted to use our jet packs. And from the reports I’m getting back, he is not doing well with them.” Sable couldn’t hide her smirk.

MJ giggled at the thought of Peter flying face first into the Empire State building but couldn't enjoy the pleasure for long when Sable started dressing her wounds. A sharp pain shot through her legs as pressure and disinfectant was applied to already infected cuts. 

“My apologies. I should have warned you in advance.” 

“It’s fine. Just wasn't expecting it.” She took another sip of water and let Sable focus. “So he wanted you to keep me safe?” 

“Yes. He wanted to come with you but I would not allow that. Nor would New York. They need Spiderman.” 

“I know. He’s always trying to put me first. I really wish he wouldn't. New York needs him more than me. It's my fault when I end up in situations like this.” Tears were filling her eyes and she tilted her head back to keep them from falling through it was to no avail. “It’s always my fault.”

“Now is no time to be blaming yourself for the wrongdoings of my country.” 

“It’s not just here,” she whispered. 

“That does not matter now.” 

“I wish I could be more like you.” 

Sable stopped and looked up at MJ. “I beg your pardon.”

“You’re so much stronger than I am. You can walk into a fight and come out unscathed. You hold your own in any situation and with blatant disregard for the outcome. I have to rely on stealth. I’m always putting myself in dangers way.”

“That is an honourable thing to do. Stealth is still a way to get what you want. It’s just not as loud. If you are not physically strong, you must be fast. If you are not quick you must be quiet and precise. Everyone has their skills and faults. In battle, you must play to your strengths.”

Sable finished bandaging MJ’s legs and moved to sit beside her on the metal bench. “Do you remember when you broke into Norman Osborne's apartment?” 

“Of course,” MJ said; perplexed as to where this was going. 

“I was very impressed at how you managed to outwit me. You’re absolutely correct in saying that I am a forceful person. If it were me, I would have gotten the job done but there would be much bloodshed. You, however; managed to get the information you were seeking with the only minimal collateral damage and no casualties whatsoever. So a few of my men got stunned,” she was smirking again at the thought. “Live and learn.” 

“But I always need to be saved.” 

“And I have not? Your Spider has not? Absurd .” 

“Once and a while maybe.” 

“You just need to train your mind. You have the skills but you are impulsive. It’s what makes you a good reporter from what I’ve read. Perhaps when you get back to America, you can train with the Spider.” 

MJ took a moment to think before raising her eyes to meet Sables. “No,” she sighed. “I think I’m going to hang up my jacket for a while.” 

“That would be wise during the recovery process.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Now,” Sable said jumping to her feet. “Let me care for the rest of your wounds.” 

 

*-*-*

MJ slept through most of the flight home. The plush white leather seats were so comfortable after the hard, cold chair of the holding cell that it was almost impossible to resist the allure of sleep. When she woke up, she still thought she was dreaming. Peters' voice was soft but prominent; as was Sables. It took MJ a moment to wake up enough to understand what was being said.

Peter was the most distinguishable. “I can’t believe it. I told you I should have been there. I knew I should have gone.” 

“Do you really think it would have made a difference? Would we have gotten to her any quicker with your help? We did not waste time crawling through ventilation shafts. We blew down the wall.” 

“If I have been there, she wouldn't have been in jail to begin with.” 

“You don't know what would've happened. For all you know, you could've been dead!” There was a tinge of worry in Sable's voice that; mixed with her suddenly booming voice, made MJ jump. 

Peter was quick to her side; dressed in his signature white spider suit only missing his mask. “MJ! I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” 

She engulfed him in a tight hug and finally let her bitter tears fall freely. 

“I’m here MJ.” Delicately he wrapped his arms around her; careful of her wounds. “It’s okay. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you.”

Sable placed her hand on Peter's shoulder and nodded towards the group of reporters gathering on the tarmac. “You should put your mask on, Peter. And get out of here as soon as you can.”

He nodded fondly at her and pulled the mask over his face with one hand; keeping the other am firmly around MJs back. “Thank you, Sable,” his voice quivered; trying to hold back a sob. “I know you don’t like them but are you open to a ‘thank you’ hug?”

“Just make it quick.”

Though he kept one of his arms around MJ; making what would already have been an awkward hug, worse; he still deeply cherished the few moments he had with them both wrapped tightly with him. He almost didn’t let go.

“Alright Spider-boy, I must go. As should you two.”

“Right. I’m going to take MJ home. Come see me before you leave though. I have a few things to report from my side of the world. And maybe I owe you a few favours for what you’ve done.”

He turned his attention back to MJ. “Are you ready to go? Can swing us past the reporters.”

She nodded in response. “Thank you, Sable. You’re not as bad as I thought you were.” 

“Both of you need to stop trying to use flattery on me. Go, the crowd is getting bigger.”

They left without another word; all three feeling alone, shaken, and unsure of what the next few days would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys just wait. I know exactly where this series is going and exactly how Sable is going to fall for Peter; and better yet, how he'll fall for her. The ball is rolling now buckos.


End file.
